


Хряк и склизкий толстяк

by Madoshi



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В этой заварушке слишком много хитрецов, безбожников и святых Уж верно, найдется место для двух таких простых парней, как мы с тобой?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хряк и склизкий толстяк

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Фэндомной Битвы 2013 на diary.ru

— Склизский толстяк, — сказал Зампано Джерсо при знакомстве и оскалился. — Ну надо же.  
— Хряк, — припечатал Джерсо и оскалился точно так же.  
— Сработаемся, — решили они хором.  
Они в самом деле сработались. Почти сразу и как-то очень просто. У них даже воспоминания были похожие, хотя Зампано до армии подрабатывал вышибалой в баре, а Джерсо пас коз.

Хейнкель — тот парень, который превращался в льва — плакал по ночам. Зампано проснулся как-то, а потом понял, что и Джерсо не спит: он всегда ужасающе храпел, а сейчас не храпел. Зато пах. Теперь все всегда пахли, кто-то сильнее, кто-то слабее. От Джерсо обычно пахло тиной, а сейчас еще — легкой паникой. Он тоже не знал, что делать.  
Так они лежали оба в темноте, слушая страшные всхлипы и подвывания. Чувствовалось, что плакать Хайнкелю непривычно — а кому привычно? Зампано думал, не встать ли. Что хуже, черт возьми: дать Хайнкелю по морде, чтобы не расплывался, или не обращать внимания?   
Но Джерсо не двигался, и он не двигался тоже.  
Может быть, это была трусость. Может быть, это были последствия их партнерства.   
Хейнкеля скрестили только с одним животным, да еще и с млекопитающим. Меньше мышечных болей, быстрее акклиматизация. Вероятно, дольше продолжительность жизни (судя по тому, что им удалось расслышать из разговоров людей в белых халатах). Оба, и Джерсо, и Зампано, считали, что «драному коту» невероятно повезло.  
Правда, потом к ним поселили еще одного выжившего после экспериментов — Дариуса — который превращался в гориллу. В гребаного примата.  
Никакой тебе справедливости.  
В туалете Джерсо и Зампано шутили, не придушить ли везунчика во сне. 

 

От Кимбли у них одинаково вставали на загривке… ну, у Зампано у иглы, а у Джерсо хрен знает что — складки жира?

Странный мальчик в пустых доспехах, Альфонс, первый увидел в двух химерах людей. Они решили присоединиться к нему одновременно, не обменявшись ни словом, ни взглядом. Ясно было до боли, что шанс погибнуть не просто так, а с толком, выпадает один раз на миллион.  
— В этой заварушке слишком много хитрецов, безбожников и святых, Зам, — сказал Джерсо тихо, во время привала в темных туннелях под Норд-Сити, когда они отсели чуть в сторону от остальной компании. — Уж верно, найдется место для двух таких простых парней, как мы с тобой?  
И подмигнул.  
Зампано ухмыльнулся в ответ.

— Ты все еще хочешь найти жену? — спросил он во время короткого перерыва позже, в Лиоре, когда они оба стояли, опершись на лопаты.  
— Чтоб мне сдохнуть, если знаю, — Джерсо запрокинул голову, к небу, где кружила какая-то птица. — Это стервятник, как по-твоему?  
— А хрен разберет. Я же городской. Не то некоторые деревенщины.  
— Да уж, ты кроме как в бутылках ничего не понимаешь…  
Они помолчали еще. Джерсо спросил:  
— А ты как? Хочешь увидеть своего сына?  
— Когда мне будет, что ему сказать.  
У обоих появилось ощущение, что сказано на самом деле было куда больше. Но черт побери, решил Зампано. Они оба не мастаки обращаться со словами.

На выселках Централа, за два дня до Дня Д, они оба не могли заснуть, ежась под тонкими одеялами.  
— Прекрати крутиться, как будто тебе яйца жжет! — пробурчал наконец Зампано. — Ты как турбина, толстяк! Все на себя наматываешь.  
— А если и жжет! — неожиданно хмуро ответил Джерсо. Он говорил тихо, чтобы не слышал Альфонс, который бессонно сидел чуть вдали, у потухшего костра. — У тебя деньги вообще остались?  
— Немного… — и, догадавшись, о чем думает напарник, Зампано добавил. — На столичную блядь не хватит.  
— Да они тут на выселках дешевле…  
— Ну на две не хватит.  
— Одну поделим?  
Они переглянулись.  
— Одна нам двоим не даст, — здраво заметил Зампано. — Испугается.  
— Твоя правда.  
Они оба помолчали. Потом посмотрели друг на друга еще раз.  
— Можно, — наконец сказал Джерсо.  
— Извращенец.  
— Да ладно! Как будто ты в казармах никому… руку помощи не протягивал.  
— Ну… было дело, — неохотно сознался Зампано. — Но то там… А то — тут.  
— Скажем Альфонсу, что идем в лес спарринговаться, он не догадается, — Джерсо пожал плечами. — Наивный мальчик.  
— Я не о том. Мы тут… вдвоем в этом всем дерьме. С головой.  
Следующий взаимный взгляд получился долгим и каким-то странным. В темноте они едва различали друг друга, и все-таки Зампано захотелось сконфуженно отвернутся, словно подростку. Что-то горячее поднялось от груди к лицу, залило щеки. Интересно, а Джерсо как? У него кровь холодная...  
— Слушай, — ответил Джерсо. — Я тебе спину доверяю. Я тебе и хуй доверю, без проблем. Ты?  
Подумав, Зампано кивнул:  
— Аналогично. Только, чур, не превращаться.  
— Слушай, я еще в новом теле не трахался! Вдруг это рефлекс?  
— Прибью!  
— Эй, зря ты так! Ты же видел, какой у меня язык?  
— Вот именно, видел. И не хочу, чтобы он мне прилип… куда-нибудь. И свои иголки потом выдирать у тебя из задницы не хочу.

Они не превратились. Но это едва ли имело значения, потому что в лесу им не было видно друг друга. Точнее, Зампано-то более-менее Джерсо видел — у кабанов и дикобразов неплохое ночное зрение. А вот его товарищ, наполовину жаба, спотыкался, изводил свой богатый запас армейских ругательств и в целом страдал.  
В конечном итоге отыскивать друг у друга всякое наощупь оказалось забавно.  
Живот у Джерсо здорово мешал — бочка, а не живот, ей-богу. Зато его руки оказались самое то: прохладные, чуть склизкие. Сжимал он как-то так именно настолько жестко, насколько нужно, и — неожиданно нежно. Правильно. Черт возьми, приятно было, когда кто-то треплет твою елду со знанием дела, а не так, как будто боится, что эта штука при любом неосторожном движении отвалится. Или наоборот, дергает, как за колокольную веревку.  
Ну и джерсовский член тоже был приятным. Солидный, окладистый, как Джерсо целиком. Пах болотной тиной. Зампано даже не удержался — наклонился и лизнул. Точно, слегка водянистый такой привкус, ничего так.  
Он это ляпнул вслух, и они долго смеялись.  
Вообще несмотря на то, что все кончилось быстро, за пару минут, несмотря на темноту и сосновые иглы, которые насыпались им за пазуху, это был один из лучших трахов в жизни Зампано. За последние несколько лет — так точно лучший.  
Даже жалко, что дня через два, скорее всего, помирать.  
Но…  
Может, поживем? Они с Джерсо — это ж такая команда. Хотя он склизкий толстяк, этого у него не отнимешь.


End file.
